The Sapphire and the Serpent
by TRikiD
Summary: The day little Steven Magnet and young Sapphire Stone met was a day that would change their lives. Even though they're both totally different species, and family tends to come between them, love still found a way for Sapphire and Steven.


The Sapphire and the Serpent

Steven Magnet was a spry and cheerful little river serpent, as he lived alone in the Everfree Forest river…mostly because it was the only home he ever knew since he hatched on the bank alone, with no parents or siblings in sight.

But Steven never let his loneliness bring him down, as the little purple reptile would never needed company when he had his looks.

Though, unbeknownst to Steven, he wasn't the only one playing in the so-called "forest of terror", for a few yards away from the bank where he was sitting on a log and grooming the small tuft of gold hair on his head and using the reflection in the river, there was an Earth Pony filly exploring the forest herself.

The Earth Pony filly was small but thin, her coat was light blue, her long and wavy mane and tail were dark blue, and her eyes were a sparkling aquamarine.

She trotted through the bushes and underneath the dark canopies, with the tiny rays of the afternoon sun seeping barely through, but she wasn't scared one bit, as her eyes sparkled in curiosity and awe at the big forest.

But when she looked up at one of the giant, dead trees, she forgot to look where she was going, and she accidentally tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground, and she tumbled down a little hill.

And on her way down, she bumped her head on the log Steven was sitting on, startling him and making him shriek and lose his balance, and he then fell back into the water with a splash.

The filly rubbed her head and groaned in pain, as did Steven, and when they both heard each other they gasped and slowly stood back up to look over the log to see who or what was making the other noise.

But when they finally saw each other, they both shrieked, as they have never seen creatures like the other before; Steven then ducked back behind the log and covered his head with his arms, and the filly darted to hide behind a tree.

After a few quiet moments, neither the serpent nor the filly moved or said anything, they just quivered and whimpered in their hiding spots. But when their curiosity got the best of them, they both slowly peeked their heads out to see of the other was gone.

And when they saw each other, they gasped and pulled their heads back. Steven and the blue filly soon gulped down their fear, figuring the should confront it, and they peeked their heads out one last time.

But this time, they locked eyes, and they never stopped staring. The filly suddenly lost control in her legs when they started walking towards the log, and even Steven felt like he loft control in his arms when they pulled his long body back up onto the log.

The two young ones continued to stare at each other in confusion and amazement, until finally, the filly spoke.

"H-hi…" she piped up in a little voice, and she gave Steven a fearful but true smile.

"H-hello…w-what a-are you?" the young river serpent managed to speak, but he didn't smile back.

"I-I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm a river serpent…I think. I never had any parents to tell me exactly."

"Well, I'm an Earth Pony."

"Hmph…well, what ever an 'Earth Pony' is, I'm confused as to why you're in the Everfree Forest alone. Doesn't it scare you?" Steven asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Nope. And I'm not alone. My parents' camp isn't too far from here," the filly replied with a smile, and she pointed a hoof directly behind her.

"There are more of you?"

"Yeah! There's a whole village of us, but there's not just Earth Ponies. There's also Unicorns and Pegasi. I even have a few friends of each species."

"Wait, you mean there's a WHOLE VILLAGE outside of the forest?" Steven asked in bewilderment.

"Mm-hmm. It's called Ponyville, and it's really nice there…you should come visit some time, I think you'd like it there," the Earth Pony pointed out with a slight pink blush.

"What? ME? Leave the forest? I-I've never even left the river…a-and besides, wouldn't the other ponies just be afraid of me? You screamed the second you laid eyes on me," Steven sadly protested as his ear frills drooped, and he made the filly's ears droop with guilt too.

"Well…you're not scary…you…just startled me, is all. I'm sure if everypony got to know you, you'd make lots of friends. You're the nicest river serpent I've ever met," the filly reassured while hopping up onto the log and taking a seat next to Steven.

"I'm the ONLY river serpent you've ever met," Steven joked with a smirk, earning a giggle from the filly.

"You're funny…I'm Sapphire Stone," the filly said sincerely while sticking out her hoof.

"Steven Magnet," Steven happily greeted and took her hoof to shake it, and he then smiled brightly, "say, Sapphire—do you like swimming?"

"Actually, I've never swam before. Why?" Sapphire asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, would you like me to teach you?"

"T-teach me to swim?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Well…I don't know…" Sapphire pondered aloud.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun. And besides, I won't let anything happen to you," Steven reassured with a firm look in his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Steven then smiled sweetly while offering his claw for Sapphire Stone to take, and she smiled back sheepishly while gently taking it. But then, the river serpent suddenly grabbed her other hoof and pulled her onto his back, taking her by surprise.

"W-what are you doing?" Sapphire whimpered while wrapping all four of her legs around Steven's scaly body, which was much longer than hers.

"I'm getting you into the water," Steven replied with a chuckled, as he hopped down from the log and into the water. He then began to swim into the deeper water, as his body waved like a snake in the river.

But just when Steven was going to try and show Sapphire that there was nothing scary about his aquatic home…

"SAPPHIRE STONE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

A shrill voice called from the shore, and both Sapphire and Steven looked back to find a snazzy-dressed young mare with a pink coat, a dark purple, curled mane and tail, a sparkling ring for a Cutie Mark, and there was rage in her aqua marine eyes.

"Get back here, and…away from that, that…that THING!" Spoiled Rich scolded.

"Yes, Mother!" Sapphire Stone called back, and she reluctantly let go of Steven and plopped into the water, which was shallow enough for her to walk back to shore.

"I swear, I don't know why your father would EVER want to come to such a nasty place like this! All for rare minerals and trinkets to sell at the store? Pish-posh! There are dangerous creatures here that would kill us in a heartbeat!" Spoiled Rich rambled on angrily, and the last part struck Steven's heart like a stake…he wasn't dangerous, and he would never hurt, let alone kill, anyone.

"Come, Sapphire Stone. We are NOT coming back here, not after that vicious monster nearly dragged you to the bottom of the river to make you its lunch," Spoiled Rich hissed while glaring daggers at the young river serpent, and she whipped her head around and walked back into the forest.

But before her daughter followed her, Sapphire sadly looked back at Steven, and he looked back with fear and longing for her to stay…but she never said a word, as she soon hung her head low and reluctantly followed her mother.

And even after Sapphire disappeared into the forest, Steven Magnet could only stare on in the same direction. He had just lost the nicest pony he had ever met, and possibly the first and only friend he had ever made. And he was worried if he would ever see her again.

* * *

 **Steven Magnet is honestly just one of my favorite male characters on MLP...and I honestly can't pick a MOST favorite. All you other fangirls out there would agree with me, right?**

 **Anyway, sorry that the chapter's a bit short. I'll see if I can make the future ones a little longer. But I hope you guys will enjoy the story!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
